El Príncipe Solo
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Disney Slash Crossover: Príncipe Felipe x Príncipe Adam de La Bella Durmiente y La Bella y la Bestia respectivamente . Advertencia: Homofóbicos abstenerse.


**Título del Fic:** El Príncipe Solo

**Pareja:** Príncipe Felipe (de La Bella Durmiente) y Príncipe Adam (de La Bella y La Bestia)

**Disney Slash / Yaoi Crossover**

Sonó un relámpago…

…Un trueno…

La lluvia caía fuertemente, podía escucharse… aún y dentro de aquella oscura y profunda caverna rocosa…

Los lobos habían haberse corrido espantados ante los ruidos de la tormenta.

Felipe alzó la cabeza intentando mirar o escuchar algo, pero no había nada… volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su acompañante, mal herido en el piso. Éste lucía agotado…

Adam… no debiste… - Le susurró preocupado. Aquel hombre suspiró sin responder, mientras Felipe lo ayudaba a levantarse del torso para acostarlo en sus piernas.

El príncipe Adam abrió los ojos.

¿Dónde estamos? – Fue su primera pregunta en un tono de voz agotado.

En una caverna… - Contestó Felipe por lo bajo pero con todo y todo logrando algo de eco entre aquellas paredes rocosas. – Lograste espantar a los lobos pero perdiste la conciencia… comenzó a llover y este fue el lugar mas seguro en que pude traerte…

¡Los lobos! – Se alertó el príncipe de largos cabellos rubios intentando levantarse sintiendo dolor en un costado, donde al observarse notó que estaba rasgado. Felipe posó una mano en su pecho y lo invitó a volverse a acostar tranquilizando con un chisteo de su boca.

Tranquilo… tranquilo… no nos molestarán más… - Le dijo calmado. – Les dimos un buen escarmiento… - sonrió. – Y además… Sansón…mi caballo, está haciéndonos guardia en la entrada… debemos pasar la noche aquí…

Debemos volver al castillo…

Tal vez mañana, por la mañana Adam… ahora no es seguro. Los lobos son animales nocturnos… acá al menos, logré conseguir fuego para espantarlos. – Felipe volteó el rostro hacia un lado en el cual al Adam hacer lo mismo, pudo observar una pequeña fogata.

Solo allí respiró algo mas tranquilo…

…Si… eso los asustaría…

Ambos suspiraron.

Adam cayó en cuenta de otra cosa y se apenó.

¿Querrás… volver al castillo? – Preguntó dubitativo. Felipe se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero bajó la mirada coincidiendo con la del otro príncipe.

Debo volver… estás malherido…

Si pero… no habrías escapado si yo no te fuese forzado…

Ambos se callaron… todos esos puntos eran verdad.

Tú me brindaste abrigo, cuando yo huía de aquellos ogros. – Aclaró Felipe finalmente convenciéndose con un argumento. – Te debo la vida… y es hora de hacer lo mismo por ti…

No tienes que hacerlo. – Le aclaró Adam con tranquilidad y honestidad.

Pero quiero hacerlo. – Aclaró el príncipe tomando a Adam del rostro. – Dos veces, me salvaste la vida… - Le dijo con un brillo en los ojos, recordando, como en el momento en que aquella jauría de lobos había triplicado su número hasta doblegar su dominio y defensa… Adam llegó con un largo y duro bastón a ayudarlo a salvarse…

…Y Ahora él estaba a salvo. Y Adam, sangrando en un costado.

¿Por qué me seguiste? – Le preguntó Felipe. Adam seguía avergonzado, miró hacia otro lado.

Fui descortés… - admitió cual niño malcriado que pide una disculpa obligado. Felipe sonrió.

Al final de todo… si te importo… -

Adam volteó a mirarlo incrédulo porque el chico lo dudase.

Felipe le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Adam cerró los ojos y se dejó percibir aquella suave caricia.

Ese chico de manos trabajadas y fuertes, increíblemente, seguía manteniendo un tacto muy suave y apacible, tranquilo y delicioso… sintió como rozaba sus cabellos apenas dándole un ligero pero agradable cosquilleo…

…Hacía tanto que nadie le hacía una caricia…

Una mano no propia se posó sobre la de Felipe.

Quédate conmigo… - le pidió Adam en un tono que sonó mas a ruego que a sugerencia…

El movimiento de la mano de Felipe se detuvo… dudoso… sorprendido… su mirada bajó… Adam le veía esperanzado…

No puedo quedarme… - dijo en un susurro. – Mi padre… ha de estar buscándome…

Hablaremos con tu padre. – Insistió Adam buscando de nuevo la mirada de Felipe, hasta que la encontró. Él negó con el rostro muy lentamente.

No siempre se puede obtener lo que se quiere… Adam… - Le dijo muy lentamente, con sus ojos algo brillosos.

Aquella expresión conocida y caprichosa del príncipe malherido volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Todo contacto entre ambos se detuvo. El chico resopló y haciendo caso omiso a su dolor, se levantó y se hizo hacia otro lado completamente molesto y frustrado de no conseguir lo que quería… a él…

¡Yo salí a buscarte! – Le dijo de espaldas al cabo de un rato haciendo eco en aquella caverna.

Felipe alzó una ceja, pensativo.

¿Me lo estás cobrando?

¡YO NO...! – Tal vez el eco de aquella caverna le hizo caer en cuenta al gruñón príncipe de que estaba alzando la voz y por primera vez, sus propios gritos le aturdieron. Bajó el tono. – Yo no te estoy cobrando nada…

¿Entonces? – Preguntó Felipe. - ¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que venir al castillo?... ven… ¡ven tú a mi reino y…!

No. – Aclaró en seco Adam volteando para encararlo. – Hace mucho que… dejo de gustarme la gente… - Aclaró dolido.

Felipe sabía a lo que se refería…

…Después de todo. Todos le habían abandonado… TODOS….

Ni un solo sirviente se había quedado a complacer los interminables y malagradecidos caprichos del príncipe arrogante… y olvidado…

Felipe se acercó a las espaldas del príncipe que había vuelto a dar medio giro, y posó una mano en su hombro, ligeramente más alto que los hombros propios.

Yo también soy gente… - Le dijo lentamente dándole tiempo a razonar, no queriendo ser ofensivo en ningún momento. - …y tú también lo eres…

¡NO! – Dijo el tajante apartándose volviendo a romper el contacto. Tomando distancia porque se conocía… podía tornarse agresivo… - ¡YO NO SOY COMO LO DEMAS!

¡Claro que si!

¡NO!... Yo no soy como esa gente…

¿Esa gente?... ¡¿Entonces que eres?!

¡UNA BESTIA! – Le dijo fúrico volviendo a chocar sus miradas.

El silencio volvió a hacerse.

Hacía mucho que Felipe había aprendido a no tomar sus gritos como ofensa… pero sus palabras, eran muy tajantes…

…y reales…

Si… - admitió Felipe. – Eso te has convertido… -

Ambos bajaron la guardia dándose la espalda.

Tal vez Adam hubiese esperado que Felipe continuase insistiéndole pero… no… no lo hacía… ¡le daba la razón!... ¡Y Por Dios Santo que eso si que era frustrante!

Ambos respiraron por su lado no queriendo verse a la cara por un buen rato. Mucho menos cruzar palabra… ¿acaso habría algo mas que decir?

La respiración agitada de Adam poco a poco comenzó a regularse de nuevo. Sentía que algo le dolía, pero no era solo su torso… era el pecho.

Ésta vez, fue el quien se acercó a las espaldas de Felipe y de verdad sintiéndose necesitado, le abrazó llorando solo así, para que él no le viese.

Todo lo que quiero… eres tú… - Le dijo a Felipe, quien acarició suavemente esas manos que le rodeaban por la cintura.

Podía comprenderlo todo…

Aun y cuando aquel cuerpo, rostro, brazos y alturas le indicasen que estaba junto a un hombre adulto. Aquellas expresiones, aquella voz, aquella malcriadez y sentimientos que le inspiraba aquel ser… le indicaban que no… fuera de ser una bestia… éste hombre aún seguía siendo un niño… un niño terriblemente desatendido…

Caer en cuenta de eso, solo hizo que a Felipe le costase más decir lo que dijo al darse la vuelta.

Quisiera quedarme contigo. – Le confesó no atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara, si no apenas al pecho. – Pero… soy un príncipe… tengo un compromiso con mi nación… ese… es mi deber mas grande…

Felipe observó la herida en el costado de Adam y apenas y pasó su mano suavemente acariciándole también sintiéndose apenado. Adam le tomó del mentón impulsándolo suavemente a levantar el rostro y observarle.

Así permanecieron un rato en silencio… hasta que justo cuando sus miradas no podían estar mas unidas y sus labios buscasen estarlo también… un rayo de luz solar incandescente iluminó el rostro de Adam.

Felipe dio media vuelta.

Había parado de llover… y además de eso, ya estaba amaneciendo…

Debemos volver. – Dijo Felipe moviéndose con energía. Pues ciertamente, ese era el mejor lugar para pasar la noche, pero tampoco había que abusar de su suerte y retomar a un verdadero lugar seguro. Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, apagar la fogata y buscar rápidamente a su corcel para inmediatamente ayudar a Adam a montarse y escoltarlo.

Antes de que Adam montase el caballo fue el último momento que voltearon sus miradas, pues en el camino no se atrevieron a hacerlo de nuevo. Sus rostros cabizbajos solo podrían compararse con sus voces completamente apagadas.

…No hubo palabras…

No hubo nada…

Recorriendo aquel frondoso bosque a una lenta velocidad. Felipe caminó tomando a su corcel de las riendas y llevándolo él mismo a pie. Mientras que por su lado, el animal transportaba a aquel príncipe herido en el cuerpo y en el alma.

El sonido del rechinar de las rejas limitantes del castillo, fue uno de los sonidos más vívidos que hubo durante el trayecto. Al igual que aquella inmensa puerta de madera… los pasos en el pasillo… la escalera…

Ahora que la despedida se acercaba, cada segundo y cada sensación parecía pesar muchísimo… e inconscientemente buscaban vivirla, con la mayor intensidad.

Finalmente y aun sin haberlo querido… el momento en que Felipe ayudó a Adam a acostarse en su larga cama llegó. Le arropó con unas largas cobijas blancas y posó una mano en su frente, para chequear que no estuviese enfermo o con alguna infección…

Podría quedarme unos días mas para vigilar que… -

No hace falta. – Respondió tajante Adam dándose media vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda. – Ya puedes irte.

Felipe se sintió ofendido.

Una vez más… allí estaba… la razón de todo… una estupidez, causando algo no tan estúpido…

Tanta soledad… tanto dolor… tanto desamor…

El príncipe miró aquel cuarto lúgubre detallándolo.

En algún otro momento, parecía haber sido un lugar lujoso y tal vez… cálido…

Ahora no era nada parecido…

Las cortinas oscuras, parecían rotas… tal vez rasgadas en algún ataque de rabia… o furia… una mesa rota… paredes manchadas…

Tal vez lo que decían algunas personas era cierto y el cuarto terminaba siendo un reflejo del tipo de persona que somos. Felipe volvió a observar al hombre acostado molesto.

Aún y cuando esa teoría no fuese real… parecía cumplirse en el caso de Adam…

En un acto de cortesía mas propio que hacia otro caballero que no le veía. Felipe se quitó el sombrero y se despidió.

Me agradó… mucho conocerte… Adam… - Dijo lentamente con sinceridad.

Adam, no le devolvió respuesta.

El príncipe de cortos cabellos castaños volvió a bajar la mirada por última vez, definido y determinado. Dio unos pasos atrás y miró una última vez aquel cuarto tenebroso únicamente iluminado por la luz solar que entraba a través del pasillo…

Luz que finalmente se perdió, cuando al salir, Felipe cerrase la puerta.

Del otro lado, soltó la manilla.

Y se dispuso no mirar atrás…

Caminó por aquel largo pasillo por última vez. Despidiéndose del castillo y de la estadía que le había ofrecido, por aquellos contados días…

En aquel largo pasillo, había un inmenso ventanal. Desde allí, pudo observar casi como si volviese a suceder… y se recordaba entrando por aquella estruendosa rejilla, apresurado. Halando a su caballo hacia adentro, para luego asomarse y confirmar que unos ogros enanos y aparentemente comandados por un cuervo negro aparecían y llegaban hasta los límites buscando algo… apenas y miraron aquel castillo, pero fugazmente lo descartaron…

Aparentemente… bajo ninguna circunstancia, nadie consideraba entrar…

Felipe continuó bajando las escaleras.

Y apenas observó la entrada hacia la sala… allí donde resignado a que su estadía en aquel escondite duraría un tiempo más, se había dedicado a entrenarse con el espada. Y repentinamente, aquel príncipe le retó trayendo otra, consigo…

Felipe sonrió no sintiéndose solo. Aun y cuando el otro príncipe no parecía muy amistoso. Sin embargo y desde aquel entrenamiento entre espadachines, había podido notar que aquel chico tenía una mirada muy especial.

Recordó al pasar por la cocina el desastre que había dentro…

… Solo comida enlatada y regada por todos lados. Mientras que por otro lado, ollas, recipientes y otros implementos lucían completamente olvidados. Había sido él, quien humildemente, se había tomado la iniciativa de hacer algo bien preparado para comer…pero no para él solo claro… si no también, para ofrecerle a aquel anfitrión quien de alguna u otra forma, le había permitido de igual manera quedarse en su hogar…

A él pareció agradarle la comida, pues no se quejó.

Aunque cabe destacar que tampoco nunca la agradeció.

Todos los días Felipe corría tan solo un poco las cortinas vigilantes…

…Observando ocasionalmente a un cuervo negro revoloteando aún por los bosques… aún en la misión de encontrarlo…

Felipe finalmente llegó a la puerta del castillo.

El último obstáculo antes de salir por completo de este refugio, escondite y cárcel. Le pesó la mano y la mirada…

…Sí, había estado cautivo.

Pero a pesar de todo… había algo dentro de si… que aún permanecía agradecido… y encantado.

Con melancolía tomó la manilla dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Pero una mano se colocó sobre ella trancándola de inmediato.

Iré contigo. – Le indicó una voz inmediatamente y al voltearse pudo una vez más encontrarse con aquella mirada hermosa y perdida. Humedecida… llorosa… y dolida…

Felipe se dejó invadir por aquel sentimiento y abrazó a ese niño que pedía rescate.

Nunca lo dejaría… como otros ya le habían dejado…

Se abrazaron con fuerza tratando de decirse en aquel gesto, todo lo que sentían y les pasaba por la mente. Lo increíblemente afortunados y desafortunados que se sentían a la vez. La intensidad de aquel sentimiento y aquella esperanza, aquella tristeza pero a la vez aquella duda… aquella posible alegría…

Suavemente ambos volvieron a distanciarse un poco para permitirse verse a la cara. Felipe sonreía… Adam trató de hacer lo mismo…

Gracias. – Le dijo el chico de cabellos cortos.

Adam posó una mano en el rostro de Felipe. No podía negárselo… era un hombre hermoso…

Entre los dos… podemos protegernos de los lobos… - Le dijo suavemente en un tono de propuesta, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Felipe continuó sonriendo mientras posaba también una mano en el rostro de Adam.

Entre los dos… podemos protegernos de la gente también… -

Un calor reconfortante e inexplicable recorrió el pecho de Adam, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo… comprendido…

…Esta vez, no habría ningún rayo de sol que pudiese interrumpirlos. Y aunque fuese con una extremada sutileza y sencillez, ambos unieron sus bocas haciéndose cariños entre ellas… cariños hermosos y suaves, protectores y amadores… con un cariño y cn un amor hermoso… y sutil…

Se tenían el uno al otro ahora… nada más haría falta.

Se acariciaron el rostro y el cabello mientras seguían unidos en aquel mágico beso… y fue al cabo de unos segundos que ambos se separaron para respirar.

Felipe estaba extasiado pero Adam… el rostro de Adam era un poema…

Ese había sido… el primer beso que le habían dado.

Felipe lo tomó de la mano sonriendo y juntos, abrieron la puerta saliendo de aquel gigantesco castillo. Poco después se encontraban ambos montados sobre aquel blanco corcel de negra crin partiendo hacia un nuevo reino, en el cual dos príncipes demostrarían que ellos también podrían vivir felices para siempre.


End file.
